


Winter Solstice on Prythian Four

by triplesalto



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Celebrations, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Extra Treat, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplesalto/pseuds/triplesalto
Summary: Donna and Ten go to a fancy dress ball together. (But first they have to decide what to wear.)





	Winter Solstice on Prythian Four

There are lots of things that Donna loves about travelling with the Doctor. The strangeness of new worlds, the mysteries they have to solve, all the weird and wonderful people and aliens you meet along the way. She doesn’t even mind the skinny streak of nothing himself, though she has to stop him from being silly on many an occasion. Good thing he has her around, that’s all she has to say about the matter.

But the best part about travelling with the Doctor is the TARDIS herself.

Particularly, Donna thinks, at this exact moment. “You beauty!” she says, and then belatedly frowns, because that sounds like something she must have picked up from the Doctor. If she’s starting to copy him, that’s a bit disturbing. He says a lot of nonsensical stuff – never stops talking, really – and she hopes she’s able to stop herself from falling down that particular rabbit hole.

Anyway, the TARDIS doesn’t seem to mind that her compliment may be secondhand. She’s humming contentedly, and her latest suggestion for Donna’s costume for tonight’s Winter Solstice fancy-dress ball is still swinging gently on the rack.

Donna, who’s already said no to countless earlier suggestions – including eight ballgowns of various eras and planetary backgrounds, three pirate outfits, one Ood costume, a Cleopatra ensemble, and the slinkiest dragon get-up Donna’s ever seen – knows that this is the one. Definitely. Better escape before the TARDIS suggests she go as an Adipose.

~

The Doctor takes one look at her and starts laughing.

“Really?” she says, hands on hips. “That’s what you want to go with? Laughing?”

He controls himself, but his eyes are still all scrunchy. “I didn’t expect – that.”

The Doctor himself is wearing a dress. Well, he’d probably call it a robe. Donna can’t really tell what he’s supposed to be, but it involves a robe and more grey body-paint than she’s ever seen in one place before. Also – “Says the man with _wings_.”

“Do you like them?” He looks pleased, craning his neck to see over his shoulder. “I made the harness myself. It’s not noticeable under the robe, is it?”

See? Robe, not dress. “Not when everyone’s distracted by your massive wing-span, no.” She walks around him to get the full picture. “How did you spray behind you?”

“Oh, the TARDIS helped,” he says. “She loves fancy dress.”

“I gathered. She particularly wanted me to go as Elizabeth the First. Luckily we eventually found something we both agreed on.”

“That,” he says, gesturing at her.

She grins back at him. “If you’re going to be stalking around the ballroom as a living statue with wings, I think we’re going to need a Doctor on hand, don’t you?”

The suit feels good on her. She might keep it. She’s always liked a nice jacket, and the TARDIS’s tailoring skills are superb. You’d never get a trouser fit like this off the high street. 

“You’re going as _me_? And the TARDIS is encouraging it?”

“Yes, Martian boy. You coming, or do I have to take Prythian Four by storm all on my own?”

“Well, when you put it like that,” the Doctor says, grinning, and bounds over to the doors, narrowly avoiding a wing catastrophe. (Wing-tastrophe?) He swings the door open, and the sound of music and the clink of glasses floats in. “After you, Doctor.”

She acknowledges him with a mock salute as she passes. “Thanks, winged statue.”

“Weeping Angel,” the Doctor says, and makes a terrifying face at her.

She purses her lips severely. “Now that’s just over-dramatic,” she says, and strides out into the ballroom as the Doctor, laughing, tries to manoeuvre his wings through the doors.

~


End file.
